halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Samuel-B256 (TPF)
Loadouts Career and Service Career Service Vitae Ranks and Promotions Relationships Mathilda-B079 Mathilda-B079 was Samuel's training partner, close friend, and Headhunter partner that served with him during the Human-Covenant War. In 2538, they formed a friendship that helped them become Headhunter candidates for the Office of Naval Intelligence. Samuel and Mathilda nearly did everything together while in training, ensuring they were the strongest SPARTANs to deploy into the field when they graduated. Samuel felt extremely safe and comfortable with Mathilda, often calling her the one person he trusted in his life. By the time the two graduated from Headhunter training in 2545, they prepared for combat operations and missions. Ultimately, Mathilda died during a Headhunter mission alongside Samuel, at the hands of the Silent Shadow. Samuel took full blame for the result of her death, citing he wasn't smart enough to recognize the compound had been a decoy. To make matters worse, Samuel watched as the physical body of his close friend carried around the species that murdered her. Samuel ultimately blew up Mathilda, leaving little to nothing of her and cried on his way back to UNSC Controlled Space for losing the closest person to him. Samuel struggled in the following years to accept it wasn't his fault for her death, but the feeling of not having her around remained with him for the years to come. In 2554, Samuel killed the First Blade Officer, who killed Mathilda, sufficing his revenge for the killer of his friend. Samuel then wrote in a small memoir of Mathilda onto The Missing Wall as another way to remember her; he etched her SPARTAN tag into his armor and traces during a stressful situation. Samuel accepted that Mathilda died on Ealen IV and felt that she remains on overwatch for him in the times to come. As time goes on, Samuel remembers the quality times in their relationship and hopes that one day, he will join her wherever she is in the galaxy. Oriana-A058 Oriana serves as one companion that Samuel is willing to follow into battle after the years of serving together. Samuel and Oriana met in 2549, sharing a common feeling of guilt for losing people under their command. As a member of Red Team, Samuel showcased his ability to be an effective leader who used intelligence and asymmetrical tactics to beat the Covenant throughout the Human-Covenant War. By the end of the Human-Covenant War, Samuel saw that Oriana was unfit for command and silently resented her for leaving SPARTAN Active Duty service. Samuel felt Oriana was not a good SPARTAN because she left everyone behind to take care of herself. The selfish move made Samuel frustrated because they both struggled with survivor's guilt, and Oriana had found a solution to the problem while Samuel did not. When Samuel came back from a deployment, he saw Oriana with an offer to join her team. Samuel rejected the offer at first but later joined after seeing she had changed for the better since 2552. Oriana gave Samuel a team and a family, something he had been dreading forever since the death of Mathilda. Since Oriana had taken command of Team Osage, Samuel became her enlisted leader and called the shots when she went home for her required days off. Oriana remained in touch with Samuel, ensuring he was not the only one struggling with the issues inside of his mind. Oriana became the big sister and mentor Samuel needed in his life, to assist with the hard questions. Samuel understands that someone like Oriana is vital in his life to ensure he will be able to grow as a human and a SPARTAN. Vilda Stenbeck Vilda Stenbeck served as Samuel's mission handler while he was a Beta-5 Division LONEWOLF Headhunter, along with being apart of Team Osage. Vilda became the one non-augmented officer who gave Samuel exactly what he wanted. From the First Blade Officer, who killed Mathilda to the death of powerful Sangheili leaders, Samuel became extremely loyal to Vilda. While not on missions, Vilda traveled with Samuel as her security detail. The relationship between the two grew on the fact she unleashed him upon the enemies he longed to go after. Samuel valued Vilda as a friend and a respectable officer, something Vilda desired in her assets. Vilda understood the pain that Samuel suffered in his life and worked on getting him better by the usage of therapy and coping mechanisms. With Vilda's help, she gave Samuel a path to find his humanity along with a calling to pursue as a SPARTAN asset under her command. As Samuel continues to serve under Vilda's leadership, the two operate under an understanding that he will do anything she asks for in any situation. Samuel has proven himself loyal to Vilda and, she is willing to use that relationship to better the UNSC and UEG. As Vilda created Osage, she ensured Samuel that he was not reassigned from her command. Samuel watched as Vilda rose up to be the interim-Director of the Asymmetrical Action Group. Throughout the Created Crisis, Samuel continues to serve under Vilda as a member of Osage. Graciela Ratcherford Dr. Graciela Ratcherford, also known as Gracie or Grace, is Samuel's romantic partner and closest companion in his life. The two met in 2553, during an exercise where Graciela taught Samuel the importance of Forerunner technology and ways to secure it safely. Following their first encounter, Samuel returned to Graciela for further training in 2554, and she saw through the weak reason he proposed for his visit. He cut through the talking and asked her out on a date where they ate at the cafeteria. As their relationship continued to build, Samuel began to spend more time with Graciela off of UNSC grounds and away from ONI's watchful eye. The two spent time in her apartment at an ONI Officer Housing complex not too far outside of the Beta-3 Division Headquarters. Samuel opened up about the death of Mathilda and how it affected his viewpoint on many feelings he had. Samuel found himself becoming vulnerable around her and not being judged, something that helped him find trust in Graciela as the years progressed. Graciela became one of a handful who shortened Sam's name down without getting met with a death stare. Throughout the Created Crisis, Samuel disobeyed an order and rescued Graciela, which sparked controversies with Oriana. As Sam attempted to defend his action, Graciela talked Oriana down and made sure she failed as a leader for not protecting and escorting the science team. Graciela won the respect of Oriana and Osage then worked on getting Samuel some time with her to relax. Samuel continued in lowering his walls and letting Graciela know about his core beliefs and struggles that embedded themselves into his mind many years ago. She continued to comfort him throughout the Created Crisis, resulting in him spending a night with each other after Objective White Genesis. Team Wolfpack |} Category:Characters Category:Males Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Naval Personnel Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:Beta Company